Witch Hunt
by DarkFairyGirl
Summary: Lucy wanted nothing more than to live in her nice, quiet, cottage- alone- in the deepest part of the woods. Then they show up: The witch hunters. They threaten to kill her if she doesn't give them what they want, but is she prepared to lead them to the ruthless father and the sadistic "pet" that she ran away from? Rated M for romance, cursing, and blood-shed
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I wanted to post this as an I'm sorry for being late on some updates. this is just a prototype story so don't expect a whole lot of updates on this in the beginning. This story is loosely based off of Hansel and Gretel, but the witches aren't ugly! ^.^ and I've made this story completely my own!**

**I just wanted to say how sorry I was on the late updates... see what had happened was my senior year started and it's been stressful. Also, the homework sucks... AND! I've _kinda _been on a Simpsons marathon binge. so for the past two weeks I've been doing nothing but watching that, no lie. Speaking of Simpsons, who else absolutely LOVES that show? I know I do! **

**I will have Fairy Eater posted. Eventually... and Heated Argument! I swear!**

**Without further ado! my new story, Witch Hunt!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

Deep in the forests of Magnolia town, a small cottage resides. Even though the cottage was rundown, it was home. It had a small kitchen, one bedroom, one bathroom, and a dining room that was also used as a living room. But Lucy didn't care. She lived in a shack and didn't care. Besides, she preferred the shack to her old home any day.

The cottage has been with Lucy since she ran away from home when she was eleven, the forest has been her home. And in her home, she shouldn't feel in danger, right?

Wrong.

Six years she's lived in this forest- Lucy even built the cottage herself- and never has she ever felt in danger. Until now, that is. Rumor has it that a group of hunters have been ransacking the neighboring towns, and forests. Hunters that have been killing her kind.

Witch hunters.

There were many packs of hunters, really. But there is only one group in particular that scares her. Well, not the whole group, but one person.

Natsu Dragneel, the most vicious man to her kind. He was ruthless when it came to killing a witch, his weapon of choice makes him even more intimidating. A fire sword. That is the weapon he fights with. But what Lucy can't fathom is...how did he even have such a thing?

They live in an era where sorcery is the most powerful. And in order to get a fire weapon, Natsu would've had to get it from a witch, but why, when he hates their kind so much?

Unless he killed her as thanks. Lucy shivered at the thought. She would never understand why anyone would want to kill a light witch.

The dark witches however...

Lucy never was one for violence, but she has personal problems with Darks, a nickname for dark witches and wizards- as rare as they are.

But that's being stereotypical, isn't it? After all, she is the daughter of the now dead grand light witch and the still alive grand dark wizard, who happened to be queen and king...

Back to the situation at hand. The reason why Lucy is so uneasy? The hunters are in her forest. She could always say she's a normal girl. But no, she can't.

You see, witches are territorial, even light ones. When a witch or wizard makes their home somewhere, they expect it to stay theirs and for others to stay out, unless they have permission. And with Lucy, they do stay out- the last witch to try and reside in her forest lost and arm. But that was also the dark in her coming out...

Anyway. Now do you see Lucy's problem? She can't leave. Because if she does, then other witches won't have to fight for the territory and therefor, will make it theirs. And Lucy doesn't want her home being resided by a wannabe witch or wizard.

She doesn't want to, but from the way things look, she'll have to fight. If she wants to keep what's hers, she'll have to fight. The light in her is saying no, don't fight. But the dark is begging her, pleading, to be released.

God, her father must have done more to her than she realized.

Lucy walked outside her cottage, readying for battle. She could sense the hunters coming her way. Lucy could just use a cloaking spell, but it wouldn't work on such high skilled hunters, they'd see through it in a second.

_There_, Lucy thought. They were finally here. From the corner of her eye, she could see the elicit witch hunters.

Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy shook in fear but quickly recovered. She couldn't, no, she _wouldn't _let them see her fear. Lucy turned and faced her intruders.

"This is my home, your not welcome" Lucy coolly said, thanking her voice for not quivering. Lucy saw the leader, Natsu, show a look of anger, as if he didn't like people turning him away.

"Shut up _witch. _We go where we like" Natsu hissed.

"The last to intrude in my home lost an arm. Do you really want the same for you and your comrades?" Lucy asked, still calm and collected.

"A challenge," Natsu smirked, "I'm all fired up" he finished. Before he could draw his blade, however, Erza stopped him. The read head grabbed the back of his open vest and yanked him to the ground.

"Wait Natsu" Erza said. She then looked at Lucy, "What is a light witch like yourself doing making threats? It's not the light's way."

Lucy tsked. This Erza was an observant one.

"Unfortunately, Miss hunter, I don't follow the rules of the light, even though I am. I make my own rules, you see. Especially if it involves some low-grade hunters tramping on my territory" Lucy glared. She was so proud of herself! No fear showed!

Erza smirked in response, a reaction Lucy was not expecting. Lucy lifted her hand in front of her.

"_Aperiam in aere_!" Lucy said and a gush of air sped towards the hunters. They all dodged in time to see the air crash into an oak tree. The oak blew up, millions of pieses raining down.

"Damn she's strong" Gray said aloud. Lucy still had her eyes trained on Erza, who was still smirking. The hunter couldn't see through Lucy's act, right? She was doing her best in acting unafraid.

"What are you smiling at, hunter" Lucy demanded. Instead of answering, Erza ran towards the blonde. Lucy shrieked then lifted her hands above her head and flung them on either side of her. Erza ran into into a shield that now surrounded Lucy's entire cottage. Confident that Erza couldn't get through, she walked towards the huntress.

"Your scared, aren't you?" Erza asked. Lucy froze. How did she know that? Before Lucy could reply, Natsu ran forwards and swung his sword. The force of it pushed him back against the trees, but it didn't stop the sudden attack scaring the poor blonde.

A small shriek escaped her lips. Lucy's eyes widened in realizatin to what she just let happen.

"You are" Erza muttered, but Lucy heard it perfectly. Hell yes she was scared. More than words could express. Slowly, reluctantly, Lucy shook her head. The look in Erza's eyes turned sympethetic almost.

"Natsu, Gray... fall back. Let's talk to her" Erza said. Natsu looked at her in disbelief, then anger.

"How!? Why!? She's a witch Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"Not all witches are the same!" Erza shouted back with more force. Erza and Natsu had a small staring contest. Finally, Natsu sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But if she tries anything, I'll kill her."

Erza smiled and turned back to Lucy, "Will you please let down your shield?" Erza asked.

Lucy looked at her enemy's. Erza, she somewhat believed would not kill her right away. Gray, it was hard to tell with him. But Natsu? No way in hell was she getting within striking distance of him. Erza seemed to notice Lucy's discomfort and grinned.

"How about we leave the weapons here? You can undo the shield and then redo it so we can't reach our weapons?" Erza suggested. Lucy agreed.

"NO! What if she tries to kill us!? Then we wont have any way of defending ourselves!? Natsu yelled. Erza glared at him and the next thing she knew, they were all unarmed. Lucy undid the shield, let them walk close, and then redid it. After she did that, she took a few steps back to put distance between her and the hunters.

"What do you want" Lucy demanded.

"Just to talk" Erza reasured her.

"I get that. About what" Lucy said impatiently, rolling her eyes.

"Do you know of a dark wizard named Zeref?" Erza asked.

Did she ever. Zeref worked with Lucy's father. "Of course I know of him. I'm not ignorant" Lucy spat.

"Do you know where he resides?" Erza asked.

"No." Lucy was lying, of course. But the hunters didn't need to know that. Erza frowned. It was obviously not the answer she was expecting.

"Will you help us look for him? We wont kill you" Erza asked.

"Why should I do that?" Lucy asked. Before Erza could reply, Natsu shouted.

"No way Erza! We are not going to travel with a witch!" Natsu shouted, to which Gray shifted uneasily, a movement not unoticed by Lucy. Natsu turned to Gray, who had been silent nearly the whole time they were there.

"Don't look at me flamebrain. I could care less what we do" Gray said.

"So that's two for, one against. What about you Lucy? Will you help us?" Erza asked, looking at Lucy.

"Give me one good reason why I should leave my forest unprotected, open for anyone to take residence in?" Lucy demanded. Erza, still calm, walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Because," Erza started, "I know what you really are."

Lucy's eyes widened. There was no way anyone could know. Only her father, Zeref, and their croonies knew that she was a mutt of the sorcery world. Erza seemed to notice her discomfort.

"Yes. I know... _mutt_" Erza said. She then looked up and went back to Natsu and Gray. Lucy then got such an evil gleam in her eyes, one could believe that she was her fathers child.

"You listen here, bitch," Lucy started, a strong wind circling her, "You don't threaten me. Ever!" she finished. The air was so strong at that point it was turning visible. Lucy would kill her. Kill her for thinking that she could ever pose a threat.

"Tell you what. If I beat all three of you, you go and never come back here again. If I loose, I'll go" Lucy said, her expression turning crazed. Lucy didn't even wait for a response. Lucy broke the shield and attacked. Natsu, Erza, and Gray lunged for their weapons.

_What the hell did Erza say? _Natsu thought as he blocked Lucy's attack. Lucy pointed at a tree banch and then towards Natsu.

"_Iaculis_!"

The tree branch wrapped around Natsu and started squeezing him. Gray then jumped up and cut the branch from the tree, therefore releasing Natsu.

"Dammit Erza, what did you say to piss her off!" Gray shouted. Lucy levitated and used the air to give her a puch towards the small pond in her yard. Lucy put her hands in the water.

"_Surgite_!"

Water rushed towards the hunters. They all swiftly dodged but as the water knocked several trees down, Lucy noticed one falling towards her house. Lucy's eyes widened as she brought the shield back up, protecting her cottage just in time, but also giving Natsu an oppertunity to run up to Lucy and grab her arms, pinning them behind her back.

"Let me go" Lucy forcefully said. Not because she was scared, but because she feared the dark would creep out.

"Never. What did she tell you to make you so pissed?" Ntasu asked her.

"None of your concern" Lucy hissed. She looked at the water. _Please work_, Lucy willed. The water then started getting warmer, gradually getting to boiling point. Surprised, Natsu pushed Lucy out of the water and onto the muddy ground. What he didn't plan on happening was loosing his footing and landing right on top of her.

Natsu, now straddling Lucy, took both of her arms and pinned them above her head and then, for safe measure, used his free hand to cover her eyes.

"It's over witch. You lost" Natsu said. Then he could feel tears coming from Lucy's eyes.

"NO! I can't loose! My home..." Lucy started crying. Natsu lifted his hand and looked into her eyes. She wasn't faking, that was for sure. Natsu lookd up at the poorly kept cottage.

"Please... if I don't stay... another witch has authority to make this hers" Lucy begged. She couldn't believe herself, crying in front of a hunter. She should feel ashamed of her herslef, but she only feels sadness for her home.

"Shit," Natsu started, "I have a friend that would take care of this place for you. She's human but... it's better than nothing" he finished. He couldn't believe he was helping a witch.

"YES!" Lucy said, shocking Natsu. "Thank you!" another shock. Did this cottage mean so much to her, she would beg the man who was trying to kill her? He shifted uncomfortably then stopped as he remember the position he was in. .

"Her name's Levy," he added, "She'll take care of it. Now you will come with us, got it" he demanded.

"We stay until your friend arrives" Lucy said, the coldness back in her eyes. Natsu nodded his head, albeit reluctantly, and got off of Lucy. Lucy stood up and walked to her cottage, making a small entry-way for her through the shield then closing it againg.

The hunters tried following but stopped when they neared the shield. Lucy turned to them and made a look as if to say 'Stay!' and then went inside.

Lucy couldn't believe it! She was disgusted at herself! How could she be so cocky and then loose the fight she started? And then she cried! God, she wanted to puke. Lucy looked outisde her window and noticed the hunters slowly cutting through the shield.

Damn. Her emotions sometimes get the better of her. She instead made the shield ten times stronger, Natsu getting flown back as he struck it.

Like, really. How could Lucy cry in front of a hunter!? And the most ruthless one at that! But- Lucy flashed back to where Ntsu straddled her, and blushed- he was handsome.

"Hurry up! Levy's on her way!" said boy shouted. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued taking her time. Lucy started putting her valuables in a trunk that she made out of an oak tree. When she was done, she put a lock spell- a spell that could only be opened by one's DNA- on it. A blood lock is the most common term used by darks. Lucy decided to pack her things- which was put in another oak chest that Lucy could store in another demention.

Now clothes... what clothes should she pack? She hasn't been outside of the forest in years so she has no idea what to where. _I'll just pack the earth tones, _Lucy decided. Even though she adored pinks and blues, she didn't have enough room for them in her trunk. But that didn't stop her from bringing silver and gold things.

"She's here!" she heard Erza call out. Lucy popped her head out the window and saw a petite girl with wavy blue hair. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"You!" she pointed at Levy, "Come around back!" Lucy turned away before anyone could respond. She walked out the back door that she conjured up and saw Levy who was, thankfully, alone.

"Walk through" Lucy said, strengthening the shield. Levy smiled and waved her hands around her, a small shield engulfing her that enabled her to pass through with ease. Levy undid the shield around herself and giggled.

"Hello there! Name's Levy McGarden!" Levy smiled.

"Your a witch," Lucy stated, "Why should I let a witch stay in my territory?" Lucy asked, to which Levy giggled.

"Because I'll drive other witches out and keep your forest safe" Levy said, smirking. Lucy didn't respond. Levy had a good point but... Lucy was territorial. It would be one thing for a human watching the forest, but a witch? Also, Natsu obviously doesn't know about Levy. If he did she'd probably be dead. Damn. If Lucy turned down Levy then Natsu would know something's up.

"Fine. But when I'm done with them, you'd better leave" Lucy said.

"Of course! I have territory too, you know. But I have my boyfriends cat watching over it" Levy smiled smugly. Lucy showed Levy around in her home, told her the rules, and then told her what to do if she needed to go into town for any reason.

Levy smiled and basically told Lucy to 'Leave and trust her' then pushed her out of the front door. Lucy undid the shield and stepped closer to the hunters, Lucy looked at each of them.

Gray was as passive as always. Natsu had a hard gleam in his eyes. And Erza was still smirking. Oh how Lucy wanted to slap that smirk off her face.

"Ready for your adventure?" Erza asked. Lucy growled and started leading the way.

* * *

**Aperiam in aere- I bring forth the air! **

**Iaculis- Grab!**

**Surgite- Rise!**

**Well I hope y'all liked it! again, this is just a prototype. I just wanted to post something after a month of not posting anything...**

**Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Y'all! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and New Years! It's so crazy... we're in 2016! Well this is my first chapter of the year and from my brand-spakin'-new computer! Here's the long-awaited second chapter of Witch Hunt!**

...

Lucy and the hunters have been traveling for three days (on train). Ever since Lucy discovered Natsu's weakness for traveling, she's insisted on travel by train. She just found it humorous. That and it would give her a slight advantage whenever he decided to pick a fight.

Lucy discovered much about her new traveling companions. Erza adored strawberry cake and would kill whoever got in her way of it- Lucy used that to her advantage quite often. And as for Gray... not much. Just that he has a girlfriend named Juvia.

Lucy, however, hasn't let anything show. Not even her favorite colors. She didn't want the hunters to know anything about her, didn't want them knowing her weaknesses.

"Damn witch" Natsu murmured, nearly throwing up. Lucy looked over to the boy and smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you not feeling well?" Lucy feigned sorrow, "But it's the quickest way to where we have to go."

Natsu growled at her and went back to gagging. For the next fer hours it was the same thing, Lucy looking out the window and watching as everyone went in and out of sleep. And since Lucy didn't want to talk to Erza, she used her cake weakness to her advantage.

Lucy usually conjures up a strawberry cake and uses the most amazing sorcery. It is so powerful that it will make even the great and all mighty Erza do what Lucy wants.

A sleeping pill.

Damn idiot never knew what hit her. Gray, though, was the only one that didn't get on Lucy's nerves. Whenever it was just the two of them awake, they would talk about everything: books, clothes, magic. But the second Natsu or Erza woke up, they went back to ignoring each other until Natsu passed out or Lucy drugged Erza again.

Eventually, after ten hours of staying awake, Lucy couldn't take it any longer. Her eyes were slowly, uncontrollably, drifting closed. The last thing she saw was Natsu looking up at her as her eyes closed and she was welcomed to dream land.

…

Lucy was jolted awake, "What's going on?" she asked, still incoherent after waking up. She saw flames licking seats and people screaming as they were being burned alive. Lucy hurriedly looked around. It was night, which made the flames even more terrifying. She also noticed the hunters weren't there. Lucy started panicking, how could they leave her!? Fire was one of the sure ways to kill a witch, light or dark.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked, tears streaming down her face as the fire got closer.

"Lucy!" Natsu slammed open the door that led to the cart they were in. Lucy climbed on the seat as the flames got closer and closer. She looked at Natsu and didn't even need to say anything, he just knew. All of a sudden, he ran into the flames and towards Lucy. When he got to her he jumped up on the seat next to her.

"You idiot! You could have died!" Lucy yelled at him. To which Natsu smirked in response.

"You worried?" Lucy scoffed at Natsu.

"No." Natsu laughed.

"Yea OK. Lucy... we're going to have to go overboard" Natsu said, nodding to the window.

Lucy widened her eyes, "The train's moving at over 100 mph! We'll die!" she said.

"Yea but it's better than being burnt alive" Natsu retorted as he wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist. He then used his foot and kicked the window, making it shatter and almost pulling the two outside from the sudden force.

Without any warning, Natsu jumped. Lucy had never been so scared in her whole entire life. As she was screaming bloody murder, she realized that she was now truly alone with Natsu. A_ hunter_. A _killer _to her kind.

Before the two landed, Natsu turned his back towards the ground and wrapped an arm around Lucy's head. The landing wasn't a pleasant one. Even though Nastu took most of the impact, Lucy still felt truly sore. No, sore wasn't even the way to describe the way she was feeling.

Really fucking painful. That was a better way to describe it. Lucy's left arm slammed onto the rock covered desert- she was sure she broke it in, like, three different places- and she hit her head on the ground several times as they rolled.

When they finally stopped rolling, Lucy felt Natsu's grip on her loosen. For some reason, in that moment, she was too worried for the boy to acknowledge her own wounds and taste the blood in her mouth.

"Natsu! Are you OK?" Lucy asked. Lucy started worrying after he didn't respond. Then she saw his eyes crack open and a ghostly smiled appear on his face.

"So you are worried" he said. Lucy narrowed her eyes. He sure was a cocky son of a gun, but she was glad he was alive nonetheless. Lucy looked over him. He had a broken arm and leg, his nose had bust open, and he had numerous cuts all over his body. She probably looked like that...

Lucy put both hands out in front of her, ignoring the pain in her arm, and above Natsu, "_Infirmos curate!" _Lucy chanted. A soft blue light then appeared and engulfed Natsu. His open wounds started closing themselves up and his broken bones started mending back together. Natsu hissed in pain, but she didn't care. This was thanks for him helping her. Now she didn't owe him anything.

"Thank you" he said, "Can't you heal yourself?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head, "It's wrong for a witch to heal herself. It's a taboo amung us" she explained. Of course, it's only tabboo for light witches to heal themselves. Darks however...

"Then how will you get better?"

"I'll heal normally I guess. Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah?"

"How did that fire start? And why weren't any of you there?" she asked. She didn't know why but she felt betrayed.

"I honestly don't know. I remember watching you fall asleep and then myself falling asleep not too long after. I woke up to screaming and the smell of smoke and realized that I wasn't in the same compartment I was in when I went to sleep. Someone must've moved us and seperated all of us.

But what I don't get is why was the fire started in the compartment you were in? I personally think it was an assassionation attempt" Natsu explained. Lucy's blood ran cold. Assassionation attempt? Who would want her dead, she hasn't spoken to anyone in the last six years!?

Then it hit her. The one man who would target her the moment she was out of her protection spell-induced forest.

Her father.

And she had an idea who it was he sent, too. But what she couldn't fathom is that her father wanted her alive. So why did _he _try to kill her? He was her father's "lackey."

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu said, breaking her concentration. Should she tell him? Natsu did want him dead- both of them, actually. With a sigh, she spoke.

"It was Zeref. He's the one who tried to kill me I'm sure of it"

"I thought you only knew about him," he said.

Lucy shrugged, "I lied."

Natsu growled, "Well now you tell the truth."

Lucy shifted with painful discomfort and considered forgoing her light side to heal herself, but thought better of it. No way in hell was she going to tell him that she was a mutt. All she has to do is lie again. It's the only way to protect her secret.

But, the best lies are mixed with the truth, aren't they?

"Zeref wants me dead for reason even I do not know."

_Even though I do know why..._

"I guess it's because I know where to find the only person that can kill him."

_Yeah, me..._

"And I _may_ know where he stays frequently, so thats another reason he wants me dead."

_He stays with my father at my old residence..._

"That's all I know" Lucy finished. Natsu looked at her for the longest time and then nodded, as if he believed her this time. Lucy sweat dropped. That was when the pain was finally starting to get to her. Her vision started faltering and she started seeing three of everything.

Before Natsu could ask Lucy another question, she collapsed.

...

When Lucy came to, she found bandages covering various parts of her body. Well, not bandages. They were more like poor, sad fragments of leaves that she had no idea where they possibly could've come from concidering they were in a desert.

The second thing she noticed was that she was in a cave. Again, no idea why, this was a desert. But it was shelter and that was a good thing. And the third thing she noticed was that Natsu was no where to be found. After looking around the fire-lit cave, her smart detective skills deducted he was probably outside.

And this gave her the perfect oppertunity to work on some of her inturnal wounds. She placed her non-broken hand on her broken one and slightly healed it, but not enough to make the hunter notice. She also healed the concussion she more-then-likely got during the fun train jumping excersise.

It was after that she heard footsteps coming towards the cave. Quickly dispelling her tabboo magic, she watched as Natsu came in with lizards in hand.

"Why do you have those?" Lucy demanded. Natsu scowled at her before jabbing a stick through them and placing them near the fire.

"Why do you think? There's no way in hell I'm dying out in the middle of the desert with _you_," he said just as harshly. She took offense to that. They may be enemys but right now, they only have each other. As much as Lucy hated to admit that, it was true.

"Your not my ideal choice, either, asshole," she spat. That was when he turned away and shut up, as if what she said affected him somehow. When the lizards finished cooking, Natsu took them from the fire and dug in, but not until giving Lucy her share first.

"Thanks. You know, you can be pretty chivelerous for a dick," Lucy said. Natsu rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"Why is it that for a light witch, you act more dark than you do light?" Natsu asked.

It was her turn to shut up.

When she didn't respond, Natsu gave her a look. Sighing, she responded, "You try living by yourself for six years in the middle of the forest where witches try to kill you once a week for your territory. Do that, then ask me that question again."

That was a good response, she figured. Didn't give anything away.

"Point taken," the hunter responded softly. Lucy's eyes widened. She didn't think he'd actually _agree_ with her! Lucy looked outside adn noticed the moon was right above them.

"It's midnight. We should get some sleep and tomorrow, we find civilization," Lucy said, finishing up her food and tossing it outside. She layed down next to the fire, staring straight into the fiery depths, when she saw Natsu lay on the other side.

It was the most uncomfortable sleep in her life.

...

The next morning Lucy found out that much like herself, Natsu is a horrible morning person. Since waking up, the two have been at each others throats. And walking side-by-side along the train tracks with no food or water in the blazing desert heat, well, Lucy was bloodthirsty at this point.

"Why did I have to be stuck with _you _of all people. And besides, if you didn't make up take that god-forsaken train, we wouldn't even be in this situation!" Natsu yelled.

"Your stuck with me because your the luckiest bastard on the planet! And if we didn't take the train, we'd still be at leats ten miles away from my home with how slow you are!" Lucy yelled back.

"Maybe we'd be faster if you'd stop complaining about every-FUCKING-THING!" Natsu retorted.

"You mean if you stopped eating every ten minutes! Seriously! You dont need to eat something twenty times a day! We'd be at the station by now if it weren't for your absolutely disgusting gluttonous eating habbits!" Lucy shouted.

The two were in the others faces at this point, so close that the slightest movement would result in them kissing. Before Natsu could say another word, coughing was heard in front of them. Looking up, fury still in their eyes, they saw Erza and Gray.

Lucy put a hand on Natsu's chest and pushed, making him fall to the floor, "Thank God! If I was left alone with this neanderthall for another second, I would've killed myself!" Lucy shouted in Natsu's direction.

"Excuse you!? That's my line you nagging bit-"

"OK! How about we seperate you two, that's it like that. The nearest station is a mile this way," Erza said, putting Lucy between herself and Gray with Natsu on Erza's other side.

"So what happened to you guys?" Gray asked, looking at Lucy's cuts and broken arm.

"This idiot jumped us out of a moving train," Lucy said pointing in Natsu's direction.

"We would've died had I not dont that!" Natsu yelled in protest.

"Which is why I healed you. Now I don't owe you anything," she responded, glaring slightly at the salmon-head. Said boy "Tsked" and looked away. All the while, Erza took a water basin out of her pack and handed it to Lucy, who graciously took a few sip (but not before smelling it for any toxins) then handed it back to the red head, who turned to Natsu to repeat teh process.

It was about thirty minutes when they reached the train station and nearing Night. Lucy was over her aggrivation with Natsu, since said boy ignored her existance the entire trek, and was not hungry. Since lizards didn't really satisfy ones hunger.

Looking left then right, noticing the hunters to the left of her looking at a map and a food stand to the right of her, Lucy took off and made a direct beeline to the delicious smelling food. She bent down and conjured her purse, seeing what she had. Counting it all, she ended up with ten bucks.

Pouting, she took the money from her purse and made said purse go away. In the end, she decided on a large coke and a cheeseburger and fries. After purchasing her mouth watering food, she walked back to her traveling companions to see what the plan was.

"Sup?" Lucy asked as she stood to the side, her coke in the crook of her arm as she stuffed her face with the burger.

"Where did you get that?" Erza demanded.

"Food cart," Lucy motioned behind them.

"Did you steal it?" Natsu said, disgusted.

"Maybe," Lucy smirked, shoveling more fries into her mouth. Natsu growled but Gray interupted.

"She didn't steal them, I saw her buy the food. Back to the plan. We stay here for the night and tomorrow, we work our way to Leaf city where we'll stop for supplies. After, we head out again and make camp in the woods," Gray finished.

"Sounds about right," Erza agreed.

"Then it's settled. Lets check into a hotel," Natsu finished.

Lucy followed the hunters to _Red Lady, _the only hotel in the town that wasn't over-booked. And even then, the boys were still jumpy about the idea of staying there, since it _was _a brothel.

"I don't wanna stay here," Natsu said, Gray agreeing seconds later.

"But it's the only hotel! We don't have to share anyone's bed just to stay. We just have to pay extra since, normally, customers who aren't here to have sex isn't often. It won't be that bad," Lucy said, finishing up her coke before throwing it away.

"I agree with Lucy. Come on so we can get rooms!" Erza said. When they walked inside, they were instantly greeted by the ladies, and some men, the brothel had to offer.

"Look at this cutie," a muscular man said, bending in front of Natsu, who shook with petrified horror. Lucy laughed as she turned to the matron of the brothel, a tall, slim woman with deep purple hair and clear green eyes.

"We were told we can get rooms here," Lucy said.

"Thats's right. The name's Fiona. It costs extra for regular rooms," Fiona said. Lucy nodded her head and turned to Erza, who stepped up to pay for two rooms.

"Lucy and I in one room, Natsu and Gray, you two in the other," Erza said. The two boys looked at the other in disgust but agreed nonetheless.

"I have to warn you... We start getting busy around eleven so I would try to get some shut eye before then," Fiona said.

"Thank you," Erza said. The group walked to their rooms, which were on the first floor and between two brothel rooms.

"I have a feeling that even if we do fall asleep before eleven, we'll still here the noises," Natsu said.

"I actually have to agree with you on this one. But we didn't have a choice here so let's just live with it for one night," Erza said, Lucy agreeing with her. When Lucy and Erza walked into their room, to say they were shocked was an understatement.

In the middle of the room was a purple, king sized water bed with god-knows-what stained onto the fabric. The room smelt of cheap purfume and alcohol, almost as if the room was recently used. By the disgusted sighs next door, Lucy knew the boys' room was in a similar condition.

Sighing, Lucy conjured her chest so she could get her clothes and went to the shower, where it was supprisingly clean. When she was done and dressed, she layed down on the water bed and instantly felt sleep overpowering her.

...

**Well that was chapter two! Hope Y'all liked it!**

**Infirmos curate- Heal!**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
